


El público

by eminahinata



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser el público resultaba bastante beneficioso. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El público

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: El publico.  
> Autor: eminahinata  
> Palabras: 1,059  
> Fandom: CSI: Miami  
> Pareja: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe  
> Advertencia: Slash, dudosa comedia.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de CSI: Miami no me pertenecen. Esta le pertenece a Anthony E. Zuiker y producida por Jerry Bruckheimer. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Solo la pura diversión. Si los personajes fueran míos, les aseguro de habría mucho mas toques slash de los que ya hay. ¿Qué? Se vale soñar.  
> Resumen: Ser el público resultaba bastante beneficioso.  
> Notas de autor: ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic en CSI, por lo que sean amables conmigo. Soy una gran fanática del slash y de Ryan Wolfe, que pienso que es muy amable y lindo para su propio bien. Espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios. Así que sin más: ¡a leer!

Alexx y Calleight rieron suavemente, viendo a su compañero Eric tras el vidrio de la habitación donde se encontraban tomando un café. Era tan divertido ver al siempre coqueto y extrovertido Eric Delko sofocarse por la presencia de Ryan Wolfe.

Si, Ryan Wolfe.

Era un secreto a voces que el cubano tenia sentimientos más que compañerismo y amistad por el más joven del departamento de criminología, que a diferencia de la opinión popular, era un distraído cuando se trataba de su persona, por lo que era muy divertido ver la frustración de Eric llegar a niveles alarmantes.  
Observaron como el cubano se cruzaba de brazos, viendo la espalda de Ryan a través del vidrio en el laboratorio de balista, donde el joven realizaba pruebas para el último caso, ajeno del escrutinio del hombre moreno, que ya casi se arrancaba el cabello. Casi.

Rieron suavemente y a los pocos minutos fueron abordadas por su jefe que sonreía de una forma totalmente divertida, consciente de la frustración de su cuñado. En serio, tenían que ser un ciego para no darse cuenta de la situación Eric/Ryan. Todo el laboratorio y el departamento de policía llevaban meses esperando que sucediera algo. ¡Lo que sea! Muchos ya hasta tenían sus apuestas de cómo y dónde y la reacción de Wolfe. Y lo que era aun más divertido fue el ex compañero de patrulla de Ryan, Derek McCain, que en cada ocasión en que se encontraba en una escena del crimen junto con los CSI, hacia lo imposible para separar al de ojos verdes del cubano, con escusas y miradas de hielo dirigidas a Delko. Oh, sí, que era divertido.

Ni que hablar de Frank, que había saltado con la información e intentando localizar al cubano para hablar seriamente de temas muy serios y dolorosos. Frank era como un padre para Ryan de la misma forma que Alexx como una madre.

Pronto los tres se encontraban tomando café de sus respectivas tazas, viendo a su compañero que tomaba aire y se daba valor para caminar derecho hasta la habitación, dejando que todo el laboratorio se quedara en total silencio. Natalia y Valera se acercaron con expectantes, mientras que Dan corría por una cámara de video y se colocaba en el mejor ángulo para captar el tan esperado momento.

Todos observaron muy, muy atentos.

-Hey Ryan –se acerco el cubano, no consiente del repentino silencio en el laboratorio, ocasionando que el más joven saltara en un pie y casi dejara caer el arma-. Cuidado, cuidado –lo ayudo con el arma-. No sabía que se te movía el suelo –bromeo consiguiendo una mirada asesina y un suave rojo en las mejillas del menor.

-Muy gracioso –dejo los anteojos en la mesa-. ¿Necesitas el lugar? Solo término con la última prueba y te lo dejare disponible –ofreció siempre amable.

-¿Eh? No –olvido por un momento el lugar donde se encontraba-. En realidad quería hablar contigo –el otro ladeo la cabeza, pidiendo que siguiera. Eric trago saliva-. Es… bueno, no sé como… mmm… -se rasco la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

-¿Eric? –frunció el seño ligeramente-. ¿Sucede algo malo? -.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –tocio-. Lo que quería preguntarte era… -vio a su alrededor con nerviosismo-. ¿Quieres salir esta noche? -.

-Claro –asintió Ryan.

-¿En serio? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro. Si quieres le dijo a Cal y el resto para que nos encontremos en algún bar –se encogió de hombros. Delko en ese momento quería darse contra una pared. Al fondo los otros criminólogos ahogaban su risa. ¡Oh, Dios! Que inocencia.

-¡No, no! ¡Me refiero a una cita! –espeto con el rostro levemente ruborizado. Por otro lado Ryan abrió los ojos cómicamente y en cuestión de segundos su rostro competía contra el cabello de Horacio.

-Ah –logro articular torpemente el menor, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso-. Yo… eh… -parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado, por lo que Eric tomo uno de sus brazos para mantenerlo vertical.

-¿Ryan?-pidió preocupado. Esperaba cualquier reacción, pero no una en la cual su compañero se desmayara.

-E-está bien –asintió con el rostro ruborizado, bajando la vista al suelo que lo encontró en ese momento la cosa más interesante el mundo-. Me-e encan… encantaría… -susurro. Eric solo parpadeo.

-¿En serio? –Wolfe asintió torpemente-. Oh, bien –sonrió tontamente-. ¿Te parece que vaya por ti a las siete? –dejo caer el brazo, intentando contenerse de saltar encima de su compañero.

-S-sí, me parece –subió los ojos para darle una sonrisa tímida y el rostro aun más rojo cuando Delko se la devolvió de oreja a oreja.

-Bien –momento torpe-. Sera mejor que regrese al trabajo –volvió a rascarse la nuca-. Te veré más tarde –ambos asintieron. Eric salió de la habitación con una sonrisa tonta en la boca, sin prestar atención a su entorno, dejando a Wolfe todavía sorprendido y una sonrisa completamente adorable.

Oh, la juventud.

En el laboratorio se escucho segundos después el estruendo de aplausos vitoreados y suspiros aliviados, más la risa ocasional al fondo. Alexx sonreía con aquel aire maternal, viendo con ternura a Ryan que había regresado a su trabajo con una sonrisa enamorada; Calleight reía histéricamente hasta el punto de las lágrimas y Horacio negaba con la cabeza por la escena de sus dos CSI. Al minuto Valera, Natalia y Dan entraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Voy a ganar mucho dinero de las fangirl con este video –subió la cámara como señalando el punto.

-No puedo creer que se tardaran tanto –negó Natalia con la cabeza-. ¿Qué fueron? ¿Seis meses de indirectas? –las mujeres rieron.

-Sí. ¡Pero culpo a Eric por ello! –exclamo la rubia volviendo a reír. Dan negó con la cabeza antes de volver a sus computadoras y pensando en sacar las copias del video que lo haría rico.

Horacio, por su parte, termino su taza de café antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

-¿Horacio? –llamo la forense con una sonrisa.

-Vuelvo en un rato –se coloco sus lentes oscuros-. Debo cobrar una apuesta –todas sonrieron y el salió para buscar a cierto policía.

Una hora más tarde Frank, con el seño fruncido, se encontraba entregándole cincuenta dólares a un sonriente Horacio, mientras pensaba la forma más efectiva de hacer pasar un homicidio por accidente domestico. Y Horacio lo encontró completamente divertido. Y eso que era la primera cita. ¡Ja! Lo que le esperaba.

Ser el público resultaba bastante beneficioso.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!


End file.
